Memories are made like this
by Thoughts on paper
Summary: This is my Twilight twenty five. Twenty five unrelated drabbles between 100-200 words, starting from A – Z. Love, desire, loss, hurt, happiness, joy, hope...it's all there. One post each day. Enjoy.
1. Amazed

_**Prompt : **__Amazed _

_**Pairing: **__Edward-:-Bella_

* * *

All I ever wanted was for someone to love me; someone to cherish me and care for me. Today I lost that one special person.

Leaning my head against the cold window, I watched the night sky. It was dark, almost sinister and mysterious. The rain was pouring outside, making my vision blurry.

Out of nowhere, a lightning bold split the sky open and illuminated the street. A silver Volvo came into view with the newly created light. Why was _he _here? He was supposed to be at _his _wedding.

He jumped out of his car and ran towards my front door. In an instant, I ran down the stairs and opened it. Gazing into his deep, burning, green eyes, I felt at peace for the first time since he'd gone. With raindrops falling from his bronze hair, he opened his mouth and spoke the words I'd always wanted to hear.

"I can't do it. I can't. I love _you_! Only you! "


	2. Betrayal

_**Prompt : **__Betrayal  
__**Pairing: **__Jacob-:-Leah_

* * *

She had said forever. But our forever ended in nothing but a dark, cold glare. That was the way things always seemed to be for us. The ocean soothed the sand, before retreating again...I sat there for minutes, maybe even hours, until I heard light footsteps behind me.

Turning around, I looked into the face I loved so much. The perfection of her features only made the ache in my heart worse. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked, bitterly. Her lovely face portrayed no emotion when she spoke the next words.

"I'm here to say goodbye, Jake. I'm leaving…with Sam." I looked at her and wondered if she could see the true hurt in my eyes.

"You can't leave me… you're mine," I whispered.

Silently, she shook her head.

"I was never yours, and never will be."


	3. Cut

_**Prompt : **__Cut __**  
Pairing: **__Jasper-:-Alice_

* * *

As I sat firmly in the saddle of Athena, I watched over the immense lands that were now mine. My beautiful pitch black horse, named after the Goddess, gave me strength and made me feel powerful whenever I rode her. I connected with her. We were one.

My content thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of my phone.

_I'm sorry… _

Without thinking, I turned around and pushed Athena to run faster. I knew what Alice was going to do. The ride to her house seemed to take forever. Once there, I jumped of Athena's back and threw open the front door, desperate to find her. The bathroom door was shut and I could see a light coming from underneath the doorjamb. My fist pounding on the door.

"Don't do this, Alice! I need you! Please…You are better than this! I beg you, don't…for me."

After minutes, I sank against the door, still pleading. The seconds ticked by.

I heard the distinct and horrifying sound of metal falling into the sink. It was a sound I knew all too well.

And then the door opened.


	4. Discovered

_**Prompt : **__Discovered_

_**Pairing: **__Carlisle-:-Esme_

* * *

I prepared myself for another day of saving lives. I loved my work, don't get me wrong. But something was missing in my life. I couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

As I made my rounds, drifting in and out of the bleak, abandoned hallways that one day…I saw her in her room.

She lay motionless on her bed with most of her skin covered. Everything, except her face. The next couple of days I sat beside her, never leaving her side. I didn't know what I was doing; I'd never met this woman. After a week, she finally opened her eyes. They were a gateway to her soul and I…was lost. She reached her small hand out and I took it in mine, gently caressing it.

"I…I don't…I…" I stammered. But she silently shook her head, while a sweet smile appeared on her lovely face. A few strands of hair fell into her face, and I gently brushed them away. She was my angel.

"Don't say it," she croaked. "I can feel it, too."


	5. Evil

_**Prompt: **__Evil_

_**Pairing: **__Bella_

* * *

I sat still on some God forsaken road. My knees were tucked up against my chest with my arms around them, trying to get myself as warm as possible. I was freezing. From my little spot, I could see the clock tower.

Desperately discovering that with much to my chagrin, it was only 3 a.m. It'd be awhile before the sun came up. I looked at my fingers; they were turning blue and stiff. There were no people passing by; everyone was probably lying in their beds, warm and safe.

I was tired, cold and alone.

Why did I follow this guy? How many times had my parents warned me about this. But I was stubborn and didn't listen.

So now I was here and I didn't know what to do. As I lay my head on my knees, I rolled into a little ball and tried to hide my tears.

He was out there. Lurking. Waiting.


	6. Family

_**Prompt : **__Family_

_**Pairing: **__Charlie-:-Bella_

* * *

I was enjoying my afternoon beer on the front porch, silently moving in the swing I had installed all those years ago. Little snowflakes were whirling around our little yard, making the green lawn, turn suddenly white.

I watched my little toddler running across the path, throwing small snowballs at me, missing every time.

Her little dark brown ponytails were bouncing as she ran. Her cheeks were flushed and her giggles made me warm inside, despite the cold.

I had fun watching her, seeing her concentration before she aimed a ball at me. Her little tongue peeking out between her lips and the angry look she'd gave me if she missed again, was priceless.

I always wanted a big family, but then _she_ left and took my dream with her. Bella was my world now.

As I watched her getting closer, she suddenly jumped and threw herself at me. I caught her without effort. She tucked her little head under my chin.

"I love you, Daddy!" she said innocently, before she shoved a snowball in my face.


	7. Guilt

_**Prompt : **__Guilt _

_**Pairing: **__Sam-:-Leah_

* * *

I paced and paced around the dining room table, wearing an imaginary hole into the carpet. With my hands twisted in my too short, jet black hair, the thoughts floated through my mind. I couldn't tell her. There was no way I could tell her. I sighed, turned in the other direction and continued pacing.

This was not up to me; I hadn't foreseen _this_. If I had known then what I knew now, I wouldn't have let it get this far. Too far…

I had promised her so much. I had wanted to give her everything. But that was before _she _came around. This was wrong, so wrong, in so many ways.

The kitchen door opened lightly and there she stood.

"Leah…I…"

I couldn't.

I couldn't tell her. Not just yet. Her eyes searched my face for any sign of the words I was about to speak, but I shook my head.

This was not the right time to bring the news. It would to break her, maybe even destroy her.

I'd delay it…for now.


	8. Inflamed

_**Prompt : **__Inflamed_

_**Pairing: **__Jacob-:-Renesmee_

* * *

I had waited sixteen years for this moment to come. Sixteen long years, but they were worth it.

I watched my girl enjoy herself in the ocean. She was knee deep in the water, while her yellow, sunflower dress hung tightly against her body, giggling and laughing as she splashed in the water.

She turned around she waved at me, and me being as whipped as I was, waved back with too much enthusiasm. A lovely smile appeared on her face. She ran towards me, her dark, bronze, curly hair bouncing as she went.

Falling on top of me and knocking the air out of my lungs, her lips found mine. My long arms instantly cradled her little body. For so many years my world was centered around her, but now she was my world.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie," I said. Her comforting brown orbs looked into mine and they were filled with pure joy and happiness.

"Jacob, my Jacob…I love you."


	9. Joy

_**Prompt : **__Joy_

_**Pairing: **__Emmett-:-Rosalie_

* * *

"Damn…" I said, while taking in the extremely long, and not to mention, perfectly curved legs in front of me. In front of me, under the hood of a green car. She was bent forward, which gave me a clear view and boy that was some nice view.

"What the…?" she said as she turned around, her fierce eyes boring into mine. An evil glare was plastered on her beautiful face. It took me a moment to take all of her in. Her long, silk blond hair and her fierce, deep, blue eyes stunned me. And her body? Damn she had one hell of a body. Perfection.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." I reached my hand out, but she just eyed it and let it hang between us.

"Fuck you, _Mister_ Cullen!" she sneered.

I grinned. "Well, I'd rather have that…"

Out of nowhere a little smile crept in the corners of her mouth. She turned around, her back to me and got back to her work.

"Pick me up at seven," she commented, while I could hear her full smile, playing on her lips. My face almost split with the size of my grin and I had to resist the urge to throw my fist in the air and do a victory dance.


	10. Kiss

_**Prompt : **__Kiss _

_**Pairing: **__Alice-:-Jasper_

* * *

Two summers. one winter. one autumn. one spring.

That was the amount of time I had been waiting for my love to come home. I was cleaning the attic, when some movement outside got my eye through our little round window. When I came closer, my eyes filled with tears. He stood in the field on the horizon, with his rucksack and belongings firmly secured on his back. He was still in his uniform.

Without even blinking, I sprinted down the stairs and flew through the backdoor, my loose, white dress floating between my legs. I ran as fast as I could on barefoot. When he saw me coming, he froze, but then quickly dropped everything and sprinted toward me.

He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around in circles, his hands firm on my body; caressing every little part. My soldier was home. F_inally. _

When he placed me back on the ground, I looked at him. The scars on his arms and beautiful face marked his bravery and courage. He then leaned forward and sealed his return with a passionate kiss.


	11. Lies

_**Prompt : **__Lies_

_**Pairing: **__Take your pick_

* * *

She stood there, motionless… no emotions on her face whatsoever. Her eyes were fixed on some random point in the distance. Her gaze was hazy; like she wasn't really focusing… just staring.

Half an hour had passed since I had given her the news. I had to tell her, she had the right to know and to hear it from me, not someone else. She hadn't moved an inch since then.

I stood up from the couch and walked towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off. I sighed.

"Turn around, please…" I begged. Very slowly she turned and her eyes locked with mine.

"You are the one person, I need to believe in me," I whispered.

But the look in her eyes said enough… she didn't.


	12. Miracle

_**Prompt : **__Miracle_

_**Pairing: **__Seth_

* * *

Since that day, the day we stood together and defended those who were near to our hearts, I saw him as the big brother I'd never had. My bond with Leah had never been strong. Never will be. She closed herself off to everyone who tried to be close to her. Bitterness floated in her veins.

But he was different. He didn't see me as the little annoying kid. He saw me as an equal, as someone who was worth it. I couldn't care less what the tribe thought. They had it all wrong anyway, too blind to really open their eyes and see him for what he really was.

While we fought together, he had promised me something for which I'd always be grateful.

Friendship…


	13. Naked

_**Prompt : **__Naked _

_**Pairing: **__Bella-:-Edward_

* * *

"Are you awake, love?" His velvet voice broke the silence. I nuzzled back against his chest, my head in the crook of his neck. His long, graceful fingers lingered over my exposed skin, drawing idle patterns.

The days with him were the most wonderful of my life so far. And from now on, he'd be in every single moment. Long before I met him, I was sure my destiny was to be alone. Be alone, grow old and die. But with him, it was different. He changed my vision. He changed my world. He changed me and now I was sure that my destiny belonged to him.

"Yes, I am," I whispered, while gently pressing a kiss upon his naked chest.


	14. Overwhelmed

_**Prompt : **__Overwhelmed_

_**Pairing: **__Bella-:-Edward_

* * *

I had been working with this asshole for the last three years. Saying it was like hell was the understatement of the century. Every day that passed he'd find an opportunity to be rude to me, or make a sneer comment, thinking I didn't notice him.

For three years I sat across from him, glaring while he worked at his desk. I caught him staring at me, but as soon as our eyes locked, his jaw became hard and the death glare was back.

I was waiting for the elevator on Friday evening; glad I could finally go home and spend two days away from him, away from my feelings. When he came up beside me, I looked at him and I saw something I had never seen before. Kind, green, and loving eyes. He looked like he was about to ask me something when the elevator doors opened. He sighed in frustrating, turned around and took the stairs.


	15. Panic

_**Prompt : **__Panic_

_**Pairing:** Alice-:-__Esme_

* * *

Once he left, she became catatonic. Maybe even psychotic. She stared for hours and hours into space, focusing on nothing, never changing her position. If I didn't force her to eat, sleep, or even wash herself, she wouldn't do it. She had no energy left and I'd taken over the responsibility of a parent.

"Mom…You coming?" I asked silently. She just shook her head and squeezed the pillow in her lap tighter.

Days went by and nothing changed. After a month it felt like I was living with a ghost.

I quietly opened the door to her bedroom. Her eyes flashed to my form immediately; the look of hope in her eyes quickly faded as she saw me coming in. I closed the door without speaking.

There was no hope.

There was nothing.


	16. Questions

_**Prompt: **__Questions_

_**Pairing: **__Rosalie-:-__Emmett_

* * *

I had everything I had ever dreamed of. My life was perfect. Everything was as I imagined it would be when I was a little girl. I had the most wonderful husband, who busted his ass of every day just to give me everything I wanted.

I had the most amazing friends, who were there for me day or night. I still had my parents, who were proud of me and supported me in everything I did.

We had our little house, decorated exactly the way we wanted.

But still, I wondered why I felt so incomplete. Why wasn't I happy?

And deep down, I knew the answer. I felt it and I saw it in his eyes when he came home, and I saw it in my eyes when I looked in the mirror.

There was something missing.


	17. Reality

_**Prompt : **__Reality_

_**Pairing: **__Take your pick_

* * *

I'd had enough. I had been taking this for more than enough years now and I'd had enough! I needed someone who respected me. I needed someone who cared about me. I needed someone who loved me. And all that was clearly not in the person I was living with now.

There was no touching, no looking. No sweet words, nor kind gestures. Most of the time there wasn't even talking. We were two people forced in a house together. So I packed my suitcase and descended the stairs. My plan was to go unnoticed, though as with everything else in my life, that failed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, without any hint of emotion. I just kept my mouth shut and pushed against him to let me through the door.

"Speak to me!" he demanded. I just glared at him.

"Make me," I whispered and two seconds later I found myself pinned against the door, his body and his eyes fierce.

"You can't leave. You're mine," he hissed, his eyes more alive than ever.

"Make me."


	18. Safeguard

_**Prompt : **__Safeguard_

_**Pairing: **__Renesmee-:-Edward_

* * *

"Shh… sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered against my hair. I sobbed against his chest, soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. Gripping the fabric with my hands, I felt better, for I had the best dad in the world. I was blessed to have such a great and loving father.

He understood me in ways my friends would never understand. In ways even Jacob wouldn't understand. Jacob, above all, would never understand that I was different to him. I'd always be different to him. Thinking about it only made the ache worse. When I felt my daddy's hand caressing my back, I felt instantly soothed. He always managed to do that, even when I was a little child.

"Thank you, daddy," I whispered through my tears.

"What for?" he asked, surprise clear in his voice. I smiled.

"For always saving me."


	19. Truth

_**Prompt: **__Truth_

_**Pairing: **__Jasper-:-Alice_

* * *

"Dance with me," I murmured in her ear. Her eyes grew wide once she looked at me; the answer was hidden there somewhere. Without waiting, I pulled her towards me and cradled her in my arms.

Swaying to the soft music, her head firmly tucked into my chest, I felt complete. I felt whole. She made everything better. She made me better. From the moment I met her, I knew she was the one. The one person I wanted in my life. The missing piece of my puzzle.

Trembling in my arms, she looked up, scared, like a little kitten. She had been through so much, and yet remained strong.

I bowed my head and pressed my cheek against hers. This moment was right…

"I love you."


	20. Unexpected

_**Prompt : **__Unexpected_

_**Pairing: **__Take your pick_

* * *

I tapped my foot heavily while sitting on the end of the bathtub. I didn't know a few minutes could take so long. I started pacing; I needed something, anything, to keep these thoughts out of my head. I recognized the signs. In my mind, I knew the truth. But this wasn't possible. Not for me.

A loud bang on the door brought me back to reality. There he was, with eyes as anxious as mine.

"Well?" he asked. I shook my head; I didn't want to know the answer. He took the little test from the sink, while I peeked over his shoulder.

"Is it…" he whispered. The tears were already streaming over my cheeks as I nodded.

"Really!" he shouted. I nodded again and a second later I was spinning around in his firm grasp.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, as he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on my stomach.


	21. Valuable

_**Prompt: **__Valuable_

_**Pairing: **__Jane-:-Aro_

* * *

I always knew I was different. From the time I was a little girl, people stared at me and whispered behind their hands. I didn't look different; I was just a plain, normal girl. It was what I did that set me apart. There was just something about me… something that wasn't right.

I liked pain. I loved to inflict pain on others. Pain was my only reminder that I actually meant something. People stayed away from me, children weren't allowed to play with me. They were afraid.

I always knew I was different, and then I met Aro.

"Come with me, my child," he had said, while reaching out his hand for me to take.

I was reluctant at first, but I knew it from the start. This man had power.

"Why? What am I?" I had asked him. His long, black hair waved in the wind.

"You are different, and valuable."


	22. Wonder

_**Prompt: **__Wonder_

_**Pairing: **__James-:-Victoria_

* * *

Furious, I threw the bottle of Jack against the wall. The glass splintered into a thousand pieces, the liquid slowly sinking into the wallpaper.

Another plan had failed. Another mission to get the girl had gone wrong.

Why was it so hard for this woman to just get me what I wanted?

I had only asked her to do one simple thing and, being as useless as she was, she couldn't do it. She screwed up, again.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts and I glared at the redheaded woman who appeared in the doorway. Her eyes downcast, she knew she had failed – big time. I simply dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

It was only a matter of time before she'd be confronted with her flaws, and my revenge.


	23. Yours

_**Prompt: **__Yours_

_**Pairing: **__Take your pick_

* * *

His fingers brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. The wind just blew them right back, which made him smile. A fake smile. There was no reason to be happy, for he was about to leave.

"You really have to go?" I whispered, barely holding my tears back. I didn't want him to go, but he silently nodded his head. The smile had already disappeared. I placed my hands on both sides of his face, my eyes penetrating his. I didn't know what I was searching for, or what I hoped to find.

His velvet lips pressed gently against mine for one final goodbye.

"You're mine," he whispered. While I let my tears finally fall, and I nodded.

"I'm yours."


	24. Zero

_**Prompt: **__Zero_

_**Pairing: **__Bella-:-Edward_

* * *

Everything I had hoped for was finally happening. I was about to share my entire life with the one person I truly loved and cared for. All of our preparations had led us to this moment, this special moment.

"Bella, I promise to love you every single moment of forever," he vowed, while looking deep into my eyes. Those words reached my heart and it melted instantly.

Zero was the number of men who had ever touched my heart the way he did. Zero was the number of men whom I would ever care for. Zero was the number of men who could make me feel better with one touch, like he could.

Zero was the number of men who could ever, replace Edward in my heart.


End file.
